User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Silent Sentinel Silvie
Summary Happy New Year and a wonderful 2017 to come! To start off the new year, let’s start off with a Unit Spotlight of a Limited Edition unit called Silvie. For typing sake, I’m gonna call this unit SSS for its name and I think it’s unique in a way. Nah, just kidding. Not even “Triple S” will do. Sylvie, Silvy, Sillvi, Silvally, whatever you call it. In comes the first Unit Spotlight of 2017! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Silvie offers more of an offensive type of Leader Skill, with a tad bit of bulk with her conditional buff. First off, she starts with a 50% HP and Atk boost, which is desired in clearing a great amount of hard content that was released a while back. It provides a great amount of offense while maintaining great longevity. The conditional buff that buffs the three main stats by 50% is great considering the condition to activate it is very easy to fulfill. This might not be ideal for certain situations, like Vargas’s Ares Down in Noel’s trial and the constant BB drains from Kulyuk’s GGC. However, the stat boosts definitely do help in terms of tanking a lot of hits, considering Def is becoming more important in harder content. The Spark utility is what makes Silvie shine a lot in the metagame. A 130% Spark boost is definitely something to look out for and it has done justice in a lot of hard content, mainly for content released a while back that can still be considered difficult. Additionally, a 2-3 BC fill per spark is huge considering that’s the amount that most squads tend to rely on in terms of buffing with units like enhanced Sirius and Lauda. With Silvie, it’s more of an overkill with the amount of the BB gauge you fill with this Leader Skill alone. In short, this Leader Skill is a complete upgrade to Eze’s Leader Skill during his days. Silvie, as a limited time unit, has taken that route and completely overhauled it on her own. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Silvie’s BB damage is amazing given that it has a maximum 500% damage modifier, which is great for nuking a great amount of content and is fantastic in Frontier Hunter. Additionally, this BB gets a handful of offensive buffs that not only benefit other units, but more so for Silvie as well, especially thanks to the fact that self-buffs can stack with other buffs of the similar type. Silvie provides a sweet 150% tri-buff to all units, which is something essential for most content anyway. In total, without any enhancements, Silvie gets a total 250% tri-buff for herself, which is very awesome for her considering she also gets some of the highest parameter boosts with SP enhancements already. With enhancements, Silvie can provide a 180% tri-buff and potentially a highest total of a 310% tri-buff for herself. Silvie is also one of the few units that has access to a BB-on-hit buff on BB, making this easily accessible to utilize. She also gets the KO resistance buff, similar to the one Holia gets on her BB, which can come in clutch for when it does proc. It’s a small proc rate, which is why it shouldn’t be relied on. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Silvie carries a huge damage output by focusing them down with this SBB. Similar to Lauda, Silvie gets the opportunity to dish out tons of damage with the additional attack on a single enemy. The damage output rivals with Lasswell’s, as in crit resistant content, Silvie actually out-damages Lasswell thanks to the extra bit of the Spark buff she gets on her Extra Skill and the self-buff on her SBB. That aside, Silvie also provides immense Spark buffs to cover for that insane damage. Silvie provides a 120% Spark buff (150% if enhanced), which is already pretty high when unenhanced. It becomes outclassed by the common 130% Spark buff that most other non-LE units get (aside from Afla Dilith OE) get unless enhanced. Even then, 150% is currently the highest Spark boost in the entire game on BB/SBB. To top that off, Silvie provides a 2-3 BC boost per spark buff, which is the same that is provided by Lauda. It is also the same buff that appears on Silvie’s Leader Skill. 2-3 BC is already a lot filled and it can even become enhanced to fill even as much as 3-4 BC per spark. Most squads don’t need BB-on-Spark buffs as high as 3-4 BC, but it is definitely a viable option that can be taken. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Silvie’s UBB damage takes thing up a notch, starting with a base 1500% damage modifier with an additional 1000% at max HP. Additionally, Silvie gets added damage thanks to the tri-buffs she provides not only to other units, but also for herself, similar to her BB. Silvie replicates Holia in a way that she provides the 80% Angel Idol effect, which is a buff that cannot be buff-wiped by any means. Unlike Holia, Silvie doesn’t provide any way in countering DoT with the HoT buff that Holia carries, but more applying more offensive pressure with the immense 300% tri-buff and Spark buff. Ideally, you’d use Holia’s UBB to offer more longevity on your end to survive the most harsh DoT debuffs, but Silvie can utilize her UBB to provide the same Angel Idol buffs. Another nice touch is that the Rec buff will help in terms of recovering HP from HoT buffs that other units provide, ideally from units like Selena and Gabriela, and spheres like Beiorg’s Armor. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Silvie is another one of the Angel Idol units that is effectively viable in Colosseum. This pairs very well with the enhancements that Silvie carries, as she is one of the tankiest units in the current state of the metagame. However, units like Azurai and Mifune do counter this strategy as their damage distribution allows them to deal enough damage to nuke from above 20% to 0%. It’s still a very handy Extra Skill to have, especially in hard content where this Extra Skill can absolutely save you a Revive. The Spark bonus also helps Silvie to surpass Lasswell’s damage, as she receives more innate damage utility after enhancements and this Extra Skill included. Arena Score: 10/10 Silvie applies some immense bulk in her lineup, considering she has access to a 50% HP and 30% Def boost. This opens up more opportunities for Silvie to tank a great amount of hits and potentially counter another one of the bigger threats in Colosseum used to counter Azurai known as Ilm. Silvie also has a Type 3 AI, which is not too shabby for the most part. The AI is in line with Type 2 AI, which is rather common on most units anyway. Silvie finds answers to Ilm as long as it doesn’t carry elemental immunities. Ilm is one of the most bulky threats in the current metagame and being able to potentially counter it is already a plus. Additionally, Silvie’s bulk allows her to tank enough to potentially activate her 20% Angel Idol buff on her Extra Skill, which is also pretty neat. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP, Atk, and Rec. Def is more on the average level. In terms of typing, my type preference for Silvie is… Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Oracle > Lord Usefulness Score: 10/10. Silvie becomes practically the top spark buffer in the current metagame, topping damage outputs as high as Lasswell’s and Rize’s. She also carries the current highest Spark buff in the game at a whopping 150% when enhanced. In terms of Spark utility in general, Silvie does an amazing job in terms of providing some of the best buffs all around, especially the 3-4 BC fill per spark, which is the highest seen in the game. In Frontier Hunter, double Silvie subs make the perfect team along with double Avant leads to maximize the damage output. Most of the damage output is going to come from Silvie, which will allow you to score enormous amounts of points from it. Even in hard content, Silvie fares extremely well against the major bosses, like Seria in the Strategy Zone, Kulyuk in his GGC, etc. She’s great in that her damage output allows her to become another damage nuker like Lauda while providing a great number of buffs in the spectrum. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Silent Sentinel Silvie Silvie gets a handful of amazing buffs with her enhancement options. This includes the option to make Silvie an incredible tank with the parameter boosts and the additional HP boost. These options allow her to make her viable in a lot of other content, including Colosseum, as these stat parameters allow her to effectively tank through lots of hits coming towards her. Silvie also has access to a 150% Spark buff, which is currently the highest in the game tied with Lasswell and Afla Dilith. Since her damage output surpasses Lasswell’s in a perfect spark environment, this Spark buff is essential to take along. This may also go for the 3-4 BC per spark that Silvie also has access to. While the huge fill looks enticing, it’s definitely not necessary for a good amount of squads out there. Most squads rely enough on 2-3 BC per spark, which would make 3-4 BC somewhat of an overkill. The tri-buff enhancements look pretty enticing too, as 180% is one of the highest tri-buffs in the game. In some cases, if you’re using units like Sirius, Daze, and Rain, you might not need this enhancement, as they do clash with Silvie’s superior buff. Same case for Daze, especially in areas like Frontier Hunter where Silvie cannot afford to use her BB to provide a high Atk buff by sacrificing a great deal of her damage output. Sphere Recommendations *Heaven's Edge & Scarlet Eventide *Heaven's Edge & Dark Axe *Sky Orb & Scarlet Eventide *Sky Orb & Scarlet Eventide *Dark Axe & Scarlet Eventide *Dark Axe & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Courage Aegis *Beiorg's Armor & Growth Device *Beiorg's Armor & Curative Device *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Armor of Seals & Courage Aegis *Armor of Seals & Growth Device *Armor of Seals & Curative Device *Armor of Seals & Dragon Eye *Armor of Seals & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Bit of a high score, I know, but being able to utilize her buffs and damage output to the fullest is really what's going to make Silvie shine for the most part. You still have one more day to summon Silvie! Summon her while you can! Do you have Silvie? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Silvie! How did you celebrate New Years? Were you blessed with a lucky summon by any chance? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Fulgur Halcyon Eze *Infinity Starsage Zeruiah *Rain *Algor Halcyon Selena Category:Blog posts